fan_moviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Titanfall: Eye in the Sky
''Titanfall ''is a spin-off of the IronFall (franchise). It is directed by Jim Falco and Christopher Martin. Filming begins in March Development After Jim handed the IronFall (franchise) to Jake Simmons and Mitchell Minson, he decided he wanted to start making a spin-off from IronFall, "a popular game" he said, so he started working on the Titanfall franchise. Plot Humanity lives in the deepest reaches of explored space in a vast region known as The Frontier. It contains many well-known and inhabited star systems, but many more worlds remain uncharted. Most people will never travel this far away from normal civilization, but for pioneers, explorers, mercenaries, outlaws, and soldiers - the Frontier offers both adventure and opportunity. Major interplanetary corporations known as Hammond Robotics -- a major manufacturing, aerospace and defense contractor -- used resources of the Frontier to make builds of mecha-combatants such as Titans and Spectres. Titans are descendants of present-day fledgling military exoskeletons. In addition to the obvious combat applications, unarmed forms of Titans are used in heavy industries like cargo transport and deep space ship salvage. They are also used in special applications such as deep space search and rescue, and are very effective in inhospitable environments. The use of Titans is widespread throughout the Frontier in both combat and civilian life. As with Titans, the Frontier contains Pilots of many different styles and experiences. Titan Pilots are rated by 'certifications', most of which apply to civilian applications, such as construction, shipping, and heavy salvage industries. The most prestigious of these is the Full Combat Certification - a widely published series of tests that grade a Titan Pilot's abilities. Because of the extreme physical and mental challenges of mastering both Titan combat & dismounted parkour movement, a fully combat certified Titan pilot is a rare find, and the combat skills of active Pilots in the field varies widely throughout the Frontier. The Interstellar Manufacturing Corporation, otherwise known as the IMC, started out small, in natural resource extraction industries, under the name Hammond Engineering. Increasing demand for Titan manufacturing materials, combined with Hammond's market-cornering planetary survey technology and map database rights, contributed to explosive growth for the company. Over the course of a century, a series of acquisitions, mergers, and re-brandings lead to the transformation of Hammond Engineering into the ruthless commercial empire that is the IMC. With the Frontier’s valuable shipping lanes and vast planetary resources ripe for exploitation, the IMC is dedicated to maximizing profits and shareholder wealth, using the legal application of force when necessary. The Frontier Militia represents the military arm of the Frontier systems' territorial defense pact. The Militia is a loosely governed mishmash of homesteaders, bandits, mercenaries, and pirates, all rising up as 'citizen soldiers' when the need arises. Each brigade within the Militia is responsible for fighting in an assigned section of Frontier territory. Although some brigades are little more than vast pirate organizations, the Militia has enough resources to be a real obstacle to the IMC's ambitions on the Frontier. The Militia often claims that direct action against the IMC is in the best interest of the homesteaders whom they allegedly represent, but not everyone on the Frontier sees it that way. Eventually, a war broke out on the Frontier between the IMC and the Militia, known as the Titan Wars. Hammond Robotics distributed many resources to these factions -- mainly the IMC -- to use combatants such as Titans, Spectres and Marvin-created technology for advanced warfare. Militia commanders such as Sarah and Cheng "Bish" Lorck struggle against the IMC, led by Vice Admiral Marcus Graves. During the events of Titanfall, Pilots, Grunts, Spectres and Titans of the IMC and Militia go through stages of war in multiple locations.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Titanfall Cast Stephen Amell as James MacAllan A highly decorated veteran of the Titan Wars, MacAllan served as the executive officer of the IMS Odyssey, under the command of Vice Admiral Marcus Graves. The Odyssey’s mission was part of a peacekeeping operation on the Frontier for the IMC. Official IMC reports indicate that MacAllan led a mutiny aboard the Odyssey fifteen years ago, citing numerous grievances with the IMC’s treatment of Frontier citizens. However, these reports have not been proven, in the absence of the ship’s flight data recorder, which was lost when MacAllan and his people escaped with the Odyssey, and disappeared into an uncharted sector of the Frontier. In Fandom Stephen said he was surprised to "play in a video game based film". Ralph Wagner as Cheng "Bish" Lorck The name Bish is short for Bishamon, the mythological god of warriors within the Japanese Seven Gods of Fortune. Bish is an IMC-trained electrical engineer, born and raised on Earth. After getting screwed over by the IMC on a Frontier job placement that cost him all his savings just to move out there, he ended up in the right place at the right time – the notorious ‘Bish bar brawl’ - to take the Militia’s timely offer of employment. Bish now serves as a Combat Intel Specialist, remote hacking into IMC systems during combat on behalf of ground forces, tracking mission progress, and giving tactical guidance to Pilots on the ground. Jessie Watkins as Sarah Sarah is the main character of Titanfall, and was previously known as "The Protagonist". Her likeness can be seen in the promotional artwork for Titanfall. As a child, Sarah lost several close members of her family to incidents in which the IMC displaced Frontier citizens by force. As a result, she vowed to take revenge on the IMC at every possible opportunity, refusing to rest until they have been removed from the Frontier. For most of her career, she served in Covert Operations for the Militia, before moving into the command ranks of the Militia’s Marauder Corps. Her long list of successful attacks on IMC installations landed her on the IMC’s High Value Target List, where she remains listed as one of the 50 most dangerous Militia operatives still at large. Shia LaBeouf as Robert "Barker" Taube Robert "Barker" Taube is an ace pilot for MCOR who has been captured by the IMC. His current status is unknown. Jack Reynor as Spyglass Spyglass is a physical manifestation of the IMC’s vast computational network identity, handling logistics, navigation, deployment, and communications between all IMC forces on the Frontier. Spyglass units are built on a modified Spectre chassis and are considered expendable in the field, often accompanying ground forces aboard dropships to provide up-to-date mission information and live surveillance. In the pivotal Battle of Demeter, the IMC's main refueling hub linking the Core Systems to the Frontier was destroyed, leaving the IMC's Frontier fleet cut off from reinforcements for at least two years while a new refueling hub was constructed. Vice-Admiral Marcus Graves, persuaded by James MacAllan before his death that the IMC was corrupt and irredeemable, deserted the IMC and joined the Militia. In his absence, Spyglass was appointed Vice-Admiral of the IMC's remaining forces in the Frontier. The AI pledged to lead the fleet through the difficult years ahead. Simon Bozeem as Marcus Graves In the IMCC command structure, Vice Admiral Graves is formally known as the CINCFRONT, or Commander-in-Chief, Frontier Command. Despite the elaborate title, Frontier operations are notorious for their lack of adherence to traditional protocol, allowing Graves to personally command IMC forces in the field, and to operate far more informally than commanders in the Core Systems. Graves has a reputation as a maverick within the IMC. His calls for policy change have often been deemed too risky to IMC forces, and too lenient to Frontier citizens. During the inquiry into the Odyssey scandal, Graves maintained that the ship was forcibly commandeered by MacAllan and his band of mutineers. Tom Holland as Lieutenant Riggins Riggins is a lieutenant in charge of defensive measures during the Assault on the Sentinel. Development Filming begins in March. Release It's initial release is July 17 2018 Sequel(s) Jim Falco is planning on making a second one.